Alternatives
by OldLightNewDark13
Summary: Short one-shots left in my plunny dump for a few months (or years, give or take) now. Thought I'd share them, or something like that. I don't know, it's really your choice to read it, if you're interested. Mostly AUs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boboiboy.**

 **-(0)-**

Somehow, he finds her.

He finds her at the school garden, hugging her knees to her chest and, if the slight tremors in her form and quiet sniffles and hiccups were any indication, she was crying.

He was not good at handling someone crying, especially with said someone being an _alternate version of his rival_ but he wasn't heartless enough to just leave her here.

"H-hey," he says, crouching down to sit beside her. Her sobs begin to quiet. "I, uh, didn't mean that, y'know?" Unconsciously, his hand finds its way to his nape. It was a nervous tick he'd never really gotten rid of. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just not good at this stuff." Her face comes out from hiding. He pulls out a handkerchief and offers it to her, a nervous grin in place. "So? We cool?"

She smiles, her eyes still puffy and red, but he couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. His face flushes red at the thought.

 _(Oh no, had he already fallen-?)_

"Only if you buy me a red-carrot doughnut," she grins cheekily and they both laugh.

"You're the best," he grins at her, his signature thumbs up already in place. He didn't know what it is that he really felt for her but he knows it wouldn't last anyway. They're literally from different worlds. Even if his feelings were reciprocated, there was no way it would work out.

So he'd just savor this moment as much as he can; it's the most the world could give him instead, right?

 **-(0)-**

Fang had always been nothing but support - _even way back then_ \- before he got his Power Watch.

He hated it.

-+0+-

Loathe he was to admit it, Fang knew he was useless to Boboiboy and his friends. He'd been nothing but an intruder to their tight-knit group and nonetheless they accepted- no tolerated him. It wasn't as if they thought he was their friend, oh no; perhaps they thought it was better that he be an ally instead of an enemy. At the time, it _was_ to their _advantage._

 _(Just like_ _ **always**_ _. Always at the_ _ **sidelines**_ _, always in the_ _ **background**_ _. Hidden in the shadows. Hah, life just_ _ **loved**_ _to rub it in his face, didn't it? First, his_ _ **perforation**_ _ **power**_ _and then, the ability to manipulate_ _ **shadows**_ _?_

 _Since life wanted him to_ _ **disappear**_ _so much, why not just_ _ **kill**_ _him right then and there, huh?)_

 **-(0)-**

Sometimes, he hated his elder brother for being the favorite, for having all of the attention. But it's fine after all, he was used to it, wasn't he?

So maybe that's why he _thrived_ on the attention he got on this _alien planet_. Because it made him feel _wanted_ , like he actually _mattered_.

Then, **he** came and everything went downhill from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so, be warned for those who haven't seen BBB Galaxy Ep 11**

 **SPOILERS AHEAD**

 **kek just a heads up**

 **btw, aka-chan, this will be intended as an one-shot collection and much as i think that the idea you have is interesting, i'm afraid i'm going to have to decline that request unfortunately (are you sure there isn't one? i think i read one before not sure if i actually remember correctly lol)**

 **-(0)-**

Imagine when Fang first receives his orders on what he'd do, he freezes up and maybe his knees feels weak and this _felt awfully familiar–_

(Tightening and choking, the leash wraps around his neck, an order is an order no matter how much you are against it they are higher authority and I have no choice and I can't disobey and this is for them right? it's going to keep them safe in the long run, it's for their own good

yet still the metaphorical cord around his neck is suffocating _and it's a disturbing familiarity that scares him senseless_ )

Once he sets foot and notices their presence he knows it's time and he clenches his fists tightly as he makes his way and _no no no he didn't want to do this_

 _But it's necessary_

It will keep them safe in the long run

They _needed_ this, his friends need to know the risks and dangers to joining

(Still he loves that they're with him again but he wishes that they never joined this battle -no, this war, it is _too dangerous_ and you're _outsiders_ and you're _not supposed to be involved_ I should be the one _protecting you_ this is _my territory, my world, my affairs, my problems you're not supposed to be involved-)_

He's in his position and fervently assures himself that he's only going to defend, not attack, no _t attack, not attack_

(He didn't want to hurt them, hurt Gopal, hurt Ying, hurt Yaya, hurt Boboiboy-

He didn't want to hurt his friends)

Each hit that lands on them has him wincing on the inside

This was beginning to feel _awfully, horrifyingly, and scarily familiar_

(This is supposed to be just a test, a small taste of what to expect why are the two of you taking this so seriously _no doN'T yoU'RE HURTING THEM YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR PLEASE STOP-)_

Then a blazing and fiery fury burns in Boboiboy's eyes and he unwillingly trembles at the scary, angry gaze

 _(No no no what have I done they hate me again-)_

And Fang sees the same angry and powerful gaze that brought out Api in the first place along with the fierce protectiveness and genuine and overwhelming care for his friends that resulted in Bora Ra's defeat but all he could see was–

(Big brother, no Captain Kaizo–

There are _electrifying phantom pains_ on his wrists, waist, and ankles

He feels as if he was suspended in mid-air and he ca _n't move–)_

He will not show weakness he says, clamoring upon the portal back to the ship. He will not shed the tears forming at the back of his head he tells himself, an apology on his lips as he confronts his friends, Commander Koko Ci, and Admiral Tarung inside the control room.

 _(And yet, he finds himself barely able to control his emotions and tears when (misplaced misplaced misplaced) guilt-ridden brown bore into his own)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I told you in the summary this would be full of AUs, didn't I?**

 **To guest: kek, the poor purple-glasses bab :3**

 **-(0)-**

AU where Boboiboy and friends are the aliens and Fang and Kaizo are the humans.

Boboiboy has possession of Ochobot but Adu Du stole him and escaped to Earth. Boboiboy rushes after him. Fang works at a cocoa shop, part-time (full time when no school)to help his brother with income since their parents died or smth. Probe steals cocoa like in Ep. 1 and Fang ends up with shadow powers. Boboiboy and co. arrive soon after. Info, info, info. Blahblahblah.

 **-(0)-**

 **Fang is younger than in canon (6y/o?) And Kaizo is the same age as BBB and co. AU**

Tok Aba's mornings at his cocoa shop are always calm and serene. His grandson's crazy antics with his friends usually start in the afternoon at his shop. Though sometimes incidents like that happen at their school first thing in the morning.

But for now, he's enjoying the ever _rare_ peace in Pulau Rintis ever since the aliens and whatnot came to notice their little town.

 _"Ah!"_ A startled Ochobot shouts, managing to surprise the old man as well. Thank _goodness_ he hadn't dropped the porcelain cup he had been holding. "Ochobot, what is it thi-"

One of his cans of cocoa is _floating in midair_. "Ochobot, why is the can _floating?!_ " The old man exclaims. The robot starts analyzing the surroundings.

 _Scanning, scanning. There! A little boy?_

 **-(0)-**

 **A/N: yeah, it ends there lmao**

 **didn't edit a single thing btw :v**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: a little drabble based on** **reinneedsmorecoffee . tumblr** **. com's Accidental Roommates AU (take away the spaces hhhh)**

 **i recc checking it out hhhh**

* * *

Fang blinks, staring at Boboiboy with a tilt of his head.

"Brothers?"

And Boboiboy unabashedly shoots him a carefree grin as he sits up from his bed. Fang follows, mostly out of habit more than anything.

"Yeah, well, I mean," he vaguely gestures to the both of them. "Aren't we?"

Seeing the other still unable to grasp what he meant, he continued, "You're pretty much family, Fang. I feel... Sure, we're not related by blood but," he breaks into sudden laughter and Fang is somewhat alarmed. "Aw man, putting this into words is harder than I thought."

"But, bottomline is: We're practically brothers Fang. In all but blood." Boboiboy smiles softly. "And I don't think I'd ever trade this for the world. "

Fang looks down at his arms and thinks back to purple hair the same as his and red eyes that felt colder than ice. Alien. He's an alien. Boboiboy is human. His hair is a dark, dark shade of brown and warm hazel eyes that made him feel safe, and so... _at home._

"Che," he mutters with a smile. "Like anyone would want a brother like you, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy would've felt hurt at the words, had it not been for the wide smile plastered on the younger's face. So he took in stride and laughed, faking offense and throwing a pillow at Fang's head.

 _'Brothers, huh?'_

"Look who's talking!"

"Oomph-! Agh, Boboiboy-!"

 _'I'd like that. A lot.'_


End file.
